A point-to-multipoint (P2MP) network may be defined as one that relies upon multiple paths communications to facilitate interfacing a single terminal with a plurality of secondary units. A P2MP network may require scheduling and/or dynamic bandwidth allocation capabilities in order to properly regulate the multi-path signaling. When multiple subordinate or cascaded P2MP networks are associated with another, primary P2MP network, the scheduling and/or dynamic bandwidth allocation can become more complex with the additional subordinate P2MP networks increasing the number of secondary units potentially desiring to communicate over the common, primary P2MP network. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating scheduling and/or dynamic bandwidth allocation in such an arrangement so as to ameliorate latency and jitter associated with facilitating signaling across the primary and subordinate P2MP networks.